


Before You Go

by kittysmittens



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moving, One Shot, Post Series, Probably a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysmittens/pseuds/kittysmittens
Summary: Preston is leaving for college, and Brody isn't as excited as he assumes he should be.
Relationships: Brody Romero/Preston Tien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please be nice this is my first fic in a long time I hope it's at least understandable
> 
> Based on the song Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi

Today’s the day, Brody thought as he got ready to leave the ranch, today is the day Preston leaves for college.

Brody had known that Preston would be leaving, but he didn’t expect that day to come so fast. It’s not that he didn’t want Preston to go to college, he really did want him to go pursue his dreams! He was super excited for Preston when he told Brody he got accepted into his dream school. It’s just that Brody loved Preston and never got the chance to tell him. 

Brody had known that he loved Preston since their junior year. A year after they became Power Rangers. He spent a lot of his time the summer before with Preston. He fell deeper in love everyday he spent with him. Preston, of course, doesn’t know about the love Brody carries for him. Brody couldn’t tell him, thought he’s tried. He just can’t get it out of him, which makes today so hard.

Less than an hour Later, Preston’s house

“Hey Brody!”, Preston says as he answers the door

“Hey Presto.”, Brody said with less enthusiasm than the boy in front of him

There was an odd and awkward silence, Preston noticed, that normally would never happen between the two boys. Normally by now they’d be deep in a conversation, wether it be about magic or ninja training. It was weird, Preston thought to himself.

“So, uhm, how’ve you been?”, Preston asked in an awkward attempt to break the odd silence

“Oh”, Brody jumped, seemingly shocked by the words, “Uhm, I’ve been good. Nothing super exciting has happened recently… Just the usual hanging with Levi and training with dad.”, Brody trailed off

“That’s good, I haven’t been doing much either. Just packing mostly and trying to find someone to take care of my rabbit, dad doesn’t have the time to take care of him and there are no animals allowed in the dorms…”, Preston replied

“I can take care of him!”, Brody’s eyes finally lighting up with the joy that was normally there

Preston smiled as he saw Brody’s face light up. 

“Really?”, He asked, though he already knew he meant it. Brody loved rabbits. Preston even got him a totally platonic rabbit pillow pet for Christmas the year before. 

“Yes, really! I love rabbits, Presto, you know that!” Brody said, snapping Preston out of his thoughts

Preston couldn’t stop himself as he pulled Brody into a hug and thanked him. They hugged longer than normal though, neither wanting nor willing to let go. Brody stuffed his face into Preston’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to go.”

Preston pulled back a little and stared at Brody, who wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Huh?”, he asked

“I.. uhm… Preston, I don’t want you to leave.” Brody finally answered after what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes

“Why?”

“It’s hard to explain… I uh.. I uhm..” Brody stuttered

“Brody?”, Preston gave him a questioning look, though Brody couldn’t see it as he was still refusing to look up at Preston “Brody, come on.. tell me what’s wrong, please.”

Preston finally let go of Brody and released himself from Brody’s grasp. He took two steps back forcing Brody to look up.

“Brody?”

“Preston.”

“Are you gonna tell me why you don’t want me to go or are you just gonna continue standing there looking sorry for yourself?”

“Fine… Look, Preston, I,” deep breath “I, god this looks so much easier in the movies,” he laughs and then looks down, almost as if he’s guilty of taking the last cookie in the cookie jar, “Preston, I love you, okay? And not in the ‘bro I love you’ way, in the I wanna kiss you and go on dumb cliche dates with you and walk along the lake in the park holding hands way. And I’m sorry for springing this on you the day you leave for college. But if we’re being real here, Presto, you kinda put me on the spot and- mhmm” Brody couldn’t finish talking because a pair of soft lips found his

Brody melted into the kiss, placing his hands over the ones on holding his cheeks. He smiled as Preston pulled away.

“What took you so long?”, was all Preston said before leaning back into kiss Brody again.

Brody knew Preston still had to leave today, but now he knew that Preston loved Brody the same way Brody loved Preston. And the though alone made the man smile. He was happy, and that was enough to get him through the next few months before winter break when he could finally see the man he loved again.


End file.
